<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>retirement? what's that? by sowish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730577">retirement? what's that?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish'>sowish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the amazing adventures of spider-yooh [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Some depictions of violence, all the men in this are fictional, but everything will be okay, but it's okay bc they love each other through it all and have each other at the end of the day, cw: kidnap and assault, cw: panic attack, cw: violence, i know the content warnings might look scary, if the first installment was the cute animated version for kids, so please take care of yourself when reading :), the jiyoora is still cute, they just go through some superhero trauma and tingz, this is the rated t movie version for teens and adults</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>she’d do anything to keep this piece of heaven safe, keep minji and bora safe.</p><p>even if that means coming out of retirement and wearing her spidey suit and mask once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the amazing adventures of spider-yooh [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>retirement? what's that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to twitter user @trulyooh for pitching this idea to me! i hope i fulfilled all the expectations!</p><p>this one got away from me but oh well skdjfksdf</p><p>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are some times when Yoohyeon really misses her Spider suit and mask.</p><p> </p><p>Being stuck in city traffic is annoyingly painful. Especially when she told Minji and Bora she’d meet them at six o’clock on the dot.</p><p> </p><p>If it were up to her, she’d hop out of her cab, find some empty alley, and take off her dressy clothes to reveal her Spider suit just so that she can swing her way to the restaurant that they’d plan to eat at and change again.</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon never expected that one of the benefits of being Spiderwoman would be speedy costume changes, but she has gotten quick at neatly stripping her clothes without ruining them and nicely folding them in her backpack and changing back into them when Spiderwoman is no longer needed).</p><p> </p><p>Anxiously checking her watch on her wrist for the third time in a minute, the ticking of the seconds dial does little to ease her impatience. It’s five forty-seven and the restaurant is roughly two Spidey minutes away, probably more than ten minutes in standard cab time.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Yoohyeon really wished she had her trusty backpack with her instead of her small black and red one. At most, Yoohyeon can fit her wallet, her disposable camera, an emergency snack for Minji’s grabby hands, and maybe the case for her glasses. In her other backpack, she could easily fit all of that, her Spider suit, a spare hoodie, and emergency snacks for both of her girlfriends.</p><p> </p><p>But, then again, a big ass backpack wouldn’t match her classy look tonight. Yoohyeon sighs with exasperation when her cab gets stuck behind another red light.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Yoohyeon and being late are things that just go together. But she really wants to prove to Minji and Bora that she’s getting better about remembering their plans and trying to get there on time.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like she means to stand them up or be tardy, but she doesn’t have the prettiest record out there. Most of it was because she got stuck behind her mask with the police dispatch sending her everywhere in New York—there’s just so much on her mind when she’s trying with all her effort to make her city a safer place. </p><p> </p><p>She does her best to make it up to them whenever she can, doing whatever she can to make it better, but it can’t be pleasant waiting for someone who never shows or shows up far later than what is acceptable.</p><p> </p><p>Most times, Yoohyeon ends her Spiderwoman duties wiped out beyond belief, craving for some pizza, and tucking into a slice while sitting on top of a peaceful building away from all the noise. Then, she’ll check her phone and remember about some date she was supposed to go to, panic for a good ten minutes about forgetting it, swing her way to the grocery store, and pick up food and two bouquets of flowers to make her groveling a little easier.</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon’s sure the cashier gapes at her when she nonchalantly pays, knows it can be a bit shocking to see the famous Spiderwoman punching in her debit card code to pay for flowers, rice cakes, fish cakes, and Pepsi). </p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon usually ends up running to her apartment complex instead of swinging there so that the flowers don’t get <em>too</em> messed up on the way. (She hates that she gets sweaty so easily because, holy shit, does the Spider suit make it hard for her to wipe her sweat away). </p><p> </p><p>She’ll awkwardly crawl up the walls of her apartment complex with her backpack strapped to her back, her mask pushed up to her nose so that she can hold a bouquet of flowers in her mouth and stick the other to her left hand. Then, she’ll come home to Minji and Bora with frustration in their eyes and their arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>But there’s something so endearing about Yoohyeon tearing off her mask and panting with her bangs stuck to her forehead, bouquet still held between her teeth, her eyes brimming with regret and sincere apology when she takes hesitant steps towards them. Despite being incredibly strong and tall in her heroism, Yoohyeon looks so small when she carefully puts down her backpack and apologizes for forgetting their date. </p><p> </p><p>It usually doesn’t take very much for Minji and Bora to forgive her, her offense forgotten over a bowl of rabokki and fish cakes.</p><p> </p><p>(It’s only when Yoohyeon ruined their sixth anniversary date with her absence that they really got angry with her. Yoohyeon felt so guilty about upsetting them that she ended up sleeping outside on the couch even if they welcomed her to their bed. It was hard for her to sleep in the same bed knowing that they were still angry with her. Even if they were upset with her, the two were being generously kind to her knowing that Yoohyeon can’t sleep well without them, her nightmares usually getting the best of her night without her two protectors comforting her in her sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Suffice to say, she did not sleep well that night. She spent the next week making it up to them: making dinner, cleaning the house, buying flowers and sweets, full-body massages. </p><p> </p><p>It was that incident that really got her second-guessing her job as Spiderwoman).</p><p> </p><p>At first, a lot of their fights revolved around Yoohyeon’s poor time management and memory, about what she prioritized. Eventually, Yoohyeon learned how to make time for herself—for the people that she loves—and to accept that the law enforcement will have to take care of the city without her. Minji and Bora, too, learned how to be more lenient, how to understand and accept just how much Yoohyeon cares about being good to the people of New York for the sake of goodwill.</p><p> </p><p>What was Yoohyeon’s worst flaw in their relationship became the quality that Minji and Bora learned how to love because there is something so admirable about Yoohyeon’s loyalty to take care of people who couldn’t care less about her, about people she knows nothing about.</p><p> </p><p>(It’s definitely a complex Yoohyeon has had to learn how to manage for the sake of preserving her own identity outside of her Spider suit and mask. While, on the other hand, Minji and Bora had to learn that that was just one of the things that came with dating a wonderful woman who also happened to be the city’s friendly hero).</p><p> </p><p>Seriously debating on getting out of her cab and running the rest of the way there when her clock indicates a time of five fifty-one, Yoohyeon mentally groans when she remembers that if she runs, she will sweat—she spent way too much time on her makeup for her to ruin it with her perspiration. </p><p> </p><p>By some miracle, before Yoohyeon can send an apology text for being late, the cab she’s in hits a green light run that takes her straight to the restaurant without much waiting. Arriving right at six o’clock, Yoohyeon rushes to the establishment and sighs in relief when she sees her girlfriends patiently waiting for her at the front.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here!”</p><p> </p><p>Minji giggles at the frantic look in her eyes, pats down the messy stray hairs at the top of Yoohyeon’s head. “Hello, my love!” Glancing at her watch for the time, Minji fixes the lapels of Yoohyeon’s coat, “We wouldn’t have minded waiting. We set the reservation for six thirty, Yooh.”</p><p> </p><p>Quickly pulling them both into a sweet kiss for a proper greeting, Yoohyeon feels her heart beginning to slow its pace. “I know, but I wanted to be on time. I’ve been getting good at it!”</p><p> </p><p>Bora smiles proudly at her, affectionately pinches the softness of Yoohyeon’s cheek, “You really have been! I’m proud of you, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon flushes pink at the praise, can’t stop the self-satisfied smile that makes its way to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Finally getting a look at her girlfriends, Yoohyeon knows she’s the luckiest person in the universe.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling like she’s in awe (she is), the sound of it is clear when she compliments them, “You two look really beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Minji and Bora smile confidently like they already know (they do), but their eyes still shine at the adoration in Yoohyeon’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>And when Minji runs her hand through Yoohyeon’s hair and Bora cutely kisses the back of her hand and they both return the compliment, Yoohyeon, despite being with them for seven years, still cannot deal with the praise discreetly. She visibly blushes, her ears warming up at the attention, and awkwardly giggles away the praise.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>All Yoohyeon wants is to have a peaceful dinner with her girlfriends, unbothered by the world and people around them. It helps that Spiderwoman retired and she tucked her heroism away for an undetermined time, but that does not mean that Minji and Bora’s lives are exempt. </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of enjoying bites of Minji’s meal, a well-dressed, burly man approaches their table.</p><p> </p><p>He reeks of fancy cologne that <em>does not</em> smell good, like, at all, and smiles with a grin that feels deceiving and manipulative. (But maybe that’s just Yoohyeon projecting the disgust she has for him). When he <strike>intrudes</strike> introduces himself to Bora and Yoohyeon, Minji politely smiles at him.</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon notices that this smile is far from her genuine one, her eyes dull when she regards him with formality).</p><p> </p><p>“Bora, Yoohyeon, this is our main investor, Mr. Hwang Jihoon.”</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon almost has a visceral negative reaction to the name. For years, she has had a slight hunch that the man was illegally operating some drug trades to support his assets, but nothing ever came to prove it. It also doesn’t help that he works above Minji and controls what she can or can’t do in her lab by dictating her resources and hits on her incessantly despite her countless rejections).</p><p> </p><p>Hwang Jihoon, New York City’s most successful entrepreneur, smiles cockily at the introduction, does not even bat an eye at Bora and Yoohyeon. Not allowing Minji to continue and interrupting, Jihoon sets his hands on their table, “Glad to see you here, Minji.” </p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon notices how Bora glances at his stocky hands with her eyebrows furrowed, the dim lighting veiling the discomfort she feels. Sliding her feet out, Yoohyeon nudges her boot against Bora’s lightly. When she looks up, Yoohyeon tries her best to give her comfort, hopes that her eyes reassure her. Bora exhales, anxiously taps at the table with her fingertips, aches to reach out for Yoohyeon’s hand on the table because there is no greater comfort than feeling the warmth of her touch).</p><p> </p><p>“I have a table in the lounge that is offering free bottle service. There’s space for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The man winks at her and Yoohyeon has to fight the grimace begging to show—it might be the hardest fight she’s ever had, and she had to fight against some entitled alien man who thought a genocide would be the best way to restart the world. </p><p> </p><p>(And Bora, well, her disgust is as clear as day when she glares up at the man).</p><p> </p><p>Still, Minji brushes him off politely and skillfully, as if she has done it many times before, “Mr. Hwang, thank you for the offer, but I’m enjoying where I’m at right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon finally looks at Bora and Yoohyeon with disgust and superiority in his eyes when he glances at them, “Well, if you ever change your mind and tire of your...company, the offer is still there.”</p><p> </p><p>Minji’s smile is curter when she dismisses him, “Enjoy your night, Mr. Hwang.”</p><p> </p><p>(If Yoohyeon didn’t know Minji so well, she would’ve missed the annoyed exasperation in her eyes).</p><p> </p><p>Making sure that he is far away, Minji sighs with exhaustion and hangs her head. Sounding weary, Minji soothes the headache that started to pound at her temple at his arrival, “I’m sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over and resting her head on Minji’s shoulder, Yoohyeon sighs with sympathy. Bora reaches for one of Minji’s hands, runs her thumb over the back of it comfortingly, “It’s okay, Ji. It’s his fault for interrupting us like that. I’m sorry you’ve been dealing with him for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, Yoohyeon draws mindless circles on Minji’s thigh, “It’s not fair that he takes advantage of you like that. He’s abusing his power and it’s so upsetting that you can’t do anything about it.”</p><p> </p><p>(It doesn’t take Yoohyeon’s radical sense of heroism to be furious about Minji’s predicament. It’s clear that Jihoon is benefiting from his cruel power plays and putting Minji in uncomfortable positions just to watch her squirm.</p><p> </p><p>God, Yoohyeon would <em>love</em> to sling-throw a cinder block and a metal sewage cover at his ugly, screwed up face—he fucking <em>irks</em> her).</p><p> </p><p>Minji just sighs, rests her head on top of Yoohyeon’s and laces her fingers with Bora’s, “With money comes power. We can’t do anything about it if we want to continue our research.”</p><p> </p><p>If Yoohyeon’s sense of humanity is admirable, so is Minji’s.</p><p> </p><p>For years, she has been leading a research team for a cure for breast cancer. Yoohyeon doesn’t know all the science behind it but she knows that it hasn’t been easy for Minji and her team, that they rely on Jihoon’s investments to fund their research. Even after all the dead ends and failed studies, the passion Minji has for her cause only burns brighter after each let-down.</p><p> </p><p>(And when she has her bouts of hopelessness like any other scientist would, Bora and Yoohyeon are there to comfort her through it, to meet her at the other end of the tunnel, and fuel her with the hope she needs to carry on).</p><p> </p><p>Glancing up in Minji’s direction, Yoohyeon gently squeezes Minji’s thigh, “I can ask Yubin if she’d be willing to look into your study. Invest in it if she can.”</p><p> </p><p>(Lee Yubin, a fellow Avenger, genius inventor, and well-off CEO of Lee Industries, would definitely have the means and compassion to back Minji’s research, but Minji is adamant about not approaching her until she needs to).</p><p> </p><p>When Minji shakes her head no, Bora squeezes the hand in hers softly, “I know you only wanna resort to her when Mr. Hwang backs away, but he’s horrible to you, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>And if Yoohyeon is stubborn to a fault, so is Minji.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t want to depend on Yooh’s friend like that. I know I’m making things harder for myself, but I want to be able to do this without feeling like I’m mooching off of Yoohyeon’s work.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Yoohyeon can reassure her, Minji kisses the top of Yoohyeon’s head. “I know it’s not like that, babe. But it doesn’t feel right to me to take advantage of you and your friend like that when I barely know her.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon sighs, fully understands what Minji is saying, tries to work out an alternative option.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’d like, I can arrange for you two to meet then? So that you can build your repertoire with her and then ask if she’d be willing to help?”</p><p> </p><p>Minji smiles gratefully, tilts Yoohyeon’s chin up so that she can leave a loving kiss on her lips, “Let me think about it?” Yoohyeon nods eagerly, her excitement like that of a puppy, and Minji laughs at the sight. The very sound of it shatters the sharp tension that disturbed the air. Minji glances back at Bora; the love she feels for her brims and drips from her eyes with earnest sincerity, “Thank you, both of you, for everything.” </p><p> </p><p>Bora just kisses the back of Minji’s hand, “Whatever you care about, we care about. What hurts you, hurts us. We’d do anything to make it better and make you happy, Ji.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at her girlfriends, Yoohyeon feels an overwhelming tide of love rising in her heart, lets it wash away all the negativity brought upon by Jihoon. </p><p> </p><p>She’d do anything to make her loves happy, would gladly dedicate her life to the cause—to them.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon thinks that bingsoo might be man’s greatest invention. Savoring the sweetness of the condensed milk and the pleasant tang of strawberry on her tongue, Yoohyeon doesn’t even care about the mess she’s making as she eats.</p><p> </p><p>(Bora just points and laughs at the condensed milk at the far corner of Yoohyeon’s lips, kisses it away with amusement shining in her eyes).</p><p> </p><p>Bingsoo is even more delicious when she’s eating it with the people she loves—especially when she can see how much Minji is enjoying herself when she tucks into her bowl of fruit and shaved ice and how she can hear Bora’s happy humming when she eats.</p><p> </p><p>Like the universe is out to ruin their peace, another man approaches them with a friendly grin on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Kim! Is that you?”</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon has to fight the exasperated sigh that bubbles from her throat).</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, Bora whips her head at the sound of her name. Smiling kindly at her colleague, Bora wipes the corner of her lips with a napkin before responding, “Hello, Doctor Park! The hospital doesn’t need you tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>The man smiles with relief flooding his eyes, “Thankfully, no, I haven’t been called in.”</p><p> </p><p>When he glances towards Minji and Yoohyeon with an amicable grin and eye-smile, Bora gestures towards the two, “Doctor Park, these are my partners, Minji and Yoohyeon!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s subconscious that Yoohyeon waits with bated breath for his reaction—it’s not often that the three are met with positive reactions from people who know about their relationship. A lot of it is poorly-veiled judgment and inquisition—like Minji, Bora, and Yoohyeon are subjects in a study or an exhibition to be looked at and jeered at.</p><p> </p><p>But the man grins with friendly charm and reaches out a polite hand for them to shake, “It’s a pleasure to meet you two! No need to call me Doctor Park; Siwoo is just fine. Bora has mentioned you two a few times! It’s good to know she has people she’ll listen to when they tell her to slow down and rest.”</p><p> </p><p>(His voice is low, incredibly low. It’s rare that Yoohyeon hears a timbre that nearly reverberates).</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost shocking how quickly Yoohyeon feels herself warming up to Siwoo. She often is much more hesitant to trust people, but she doesn’t find any reason to doubt him.</p><p> </p><p>Minji smiles fondly, adoration in her eyes when she glances back at her girlfriend, “She works hard; it’s really admirable. But, sometimes, she works too hard.” Towards the end, Minji’s voice gets playfully accusatory, her eyes glimmering with mischief. </p><p> </p><p>Bora playfully glares at Minji, points at her bowl, “Eat your food, Minji!”</p><p> </p><p>Minji just laughs, happily shovels another bite into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo quickly leaves after introducing himself, not wanting to intrude even more on their date.</p><p> </p><p>Walking home with Bora’s hand in Minji’s, her other arm looped in Yoohyeon’s, Yoohyeon giggles to herself watching Bora’s legs keeping up with Minji’s and hers.</p><p> </p><p>(It takes her two quick strides to match their one. Yoohyeon nuzzles into her girlfriend’s temple, shortens her stride so that the three will naturally fall into a slower pace that will be easier for Bora to keep up with).</p><p> </p><p>Bora briefly nuzzles back into Yoohyeon, peacefully sighs, and tugs them closer to her, their arms rubbing against hers when they walk.</p><p> </p><p>(It’s cute how Bora subconsciously reaches for their touch, how her body naturally gravitates towards them because it gives her a silent comfort that makes her feel a sense of serenity).</p><p> </p><p>“Siwoo is nice.” </p><p> </p><p>Minji hums in agreement and adds on, “I wish Mr. Hwang was like that. Everything would be so much easier.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon just sighs, attempts to make a joke, “Duality of man, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Minji softly laughs; it’s not exactly what Yoohyeon hoped for.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon makes a note to shower Minji in affection later, to pull Bora along with her, because Minji always laughs with her belly when she’s being so enthusiastically loved on.</p><p> </p><p>(When Minji laughs like that, so genuinely and hard that she has to hold her stomach, that her eyebrows furrow and dip and meet her scrunched up nose, it’s one of their favorite things about their girlfriend).</p><p> </p><p>That night, they have to reorganize their bed sheets before going to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>With how Minji flailed her limbs and Yoohyeon and Bora playfully wiggled their fingers on her stomach to mercilessly tickle her, it turned the bed into a mess. </p><p> </p><p>Playing around and flipping Minji’s shirt up to blow raspberries on her stomach, Yoohyeon relishes in the simple joy of being with her girlfriends. When Minji is too busy laughing to push Yoohyeon’s face away from her tummy, Bora is playfully nibbling on the column of Minji’s neck, making cute <em>nom nom</em> noises against her neck. </p><p> </p><p>(If she were still on her Spiderwoman duties, she’d miss out on this piece of heaven—Yoohyeon wonders why it took her so long to put her mask away). </p><p> </p><p>Until Minji positively shines with elation after being the center of attention and laughing to her heart’s content, the two continue on their mission to make their girlfriend happy. And when she hears it in Minji’s voice, in how she laughs through exclamations of their names, Yoohyeon feels proud of herself—proud to be part of the reason for Minji’s happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Settling down with Minji cuddled between them—when Yoohyeon is not kissing her and Bora is pulling Minji into an amorous kiss—her fingertips lightly trace, “I love you,” onto her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Minji says it back.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Yooh, you’re coming today, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Over the speakerphone, Yoohyeon hears the quiet chatter in Bora’s background fade away. </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t this feel...a little too close for comfort?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at herself in the mirror, Yoohyeon wears her Spider suit—the one that she had before Yubin made her a more advanced suit that had tech that took Yoohyeon weeks to properly master. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, baby! They’re kids! They’ll believe you’re Spiderwoman without knowing…you know...They’ll ask questions because they’re curious, not because they want to ruin your life or endanger anyone in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Running her hand through her hair, the older mask in her hands reminds her of so many nights of when she was younger, more irresponsible, and getting into situations that could have killed her had it not been for her quick thinking and luck. A Yoohyeon that didn’t know Minji and Bora. A Yoohyeon that didn’t have people depending on her to come home and be safe. </p><p> </p><p>A lot has changed since then. For the better. </p><p> </p><p>Slipping her brown hoodie on and pulling on a pair of jeans, Yoohyeon stuffs her mask in her backpack, lost in thought. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing the silence on the other end, Bora strains her ear for any sounds. “Yoohyeonnie? Are you okay? If you don’t want to, I can work something else out.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking herself out of her reverie, Yoohyeon clears her throat, adamantly shakes her head even if Bora can’t see her. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s alright; I’m fine. I was just...thinking about the past. I’ll be on my way soon, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Bora sighs over the line, feels a multitude of gratefulness for the universe putting Yoohyeon in her life. “Thank you for doing this. You didn’t have to.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking out of their apartment now, Yoohyeon adjusts her backpack and pats her pockets to make sure she hasn’t forgotten anything. (She hasn’t).</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to. It’ll make your patients happy. And that makes you happy, so it’s a win-win.”</p><p> </p><p>Bora smiles down the line—Yoohyeon can hear it in how soft her voice is when she talks, “What did I do to deserve you?”</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon knows Bora doesn’t mean Yoohyeon, the amazing superhero. She means Yoohyeon, the girl from Incheon with a heart of gold). </p><p> </p><p>Connecting her Airpods, the sounds of the city fade away while Yoohyeon walks along the streets towards the subway station. “I don’t know about you, Bboya, but saving lives is a pretty honorable thing you do.”</p><p> </p><p>A small laugh falls from Bora’s lips. The sound of it tugs a smile at Yoohyeon’s too. “Says the Amazing Spiderwoman.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon blushes, feeling shy about the grandeur Bora flourishes with. “Yeah, but you save lives without being some scientific byproduct. You’ve worked hard to be a hero in your own right, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Bora, despite being the confident woman that she is, dismisses the compliment with a shy, “Aaaaayyy,” as if Yoohyeon is praising her too much, like she does not deserve it. </p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon knows it’s only because Bora genuinely downplays her feats and knowledge because she believes she can do so much better. (She’d spend forever trying to remind her girlfriend of how amazing she is). </p><p> </p><p>“Really! I mean it! You’ve done incredible things. I won’t forget the first time I saw you.” Yoohyeon smiles fondly at the memory. </p><p> </p><p>At the time, she was dealing with Vulture and his minions, doing everything she can to keep civilians out of the way of the violence whilst trying to defeat him. But it was hard to do that when a winged, weird, symbiotic man was coming after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Even when Vulture was going crazy and hurting anyone in his way, you still went out there with your emergency medical bag and helped whoever you could even if that put your life in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>The reverence in Yoohyeon’s voice is undeniable as she finishes, “I’ve got all this fancy gear and a weird spider bite. You do all of that on your own...that’s...what heroism is.”</p><p> </p><p>Bora doesn’t say much other than a quiet, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon’s words and the way she sounds are so sweet, so earnest, and honest that it leaves Bora speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m about to step on the subway so it’ll be impossible to listen. I’ll see you soon!”</p><p> </p><p>When Yoohyeon hangs up, Bora’s heart feels so full with love—feels appreciated for what she does. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Yoohyeon to arrive at the hospital Bora works at. Taking the elevator up to the pediatrics floor, the nurse at the front gives Yoohyeon a friendly wave from the front desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Kim is in room 313 but she’ll be in the break room to meet with you when she’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>Thanking the nurse for the information, Yoohyeon walks the floor of the pediatrics unit like she knows it well. In the breakroom, there isn’t much staff in there, most of them leaving to continue their shifts. Awkwardly waiting by the vending machine in the corner of the breakroom, Yoohyeon fiddles with her phone, laughs at a silly text message Minji sent about the drama she’s watching with Bora.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here often?”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if Yoohyeon isn’t used to keeping a keen ear for noise and maintaining that habit despite not needing it in her civilian clothes, Bora would have surprised her. Slipping her phone in her pocket, Yoohyeon presses a quick kiss on Bora’s soft cheeks and slightly nuzzles into her warmth. “Only when I’m visiting my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Bora looks so cute in her scrubs, little cartoon elephants on her stethoscope. </p><p> </p><p>“Naeun has been asking about you nonstop.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon quirks an eyebrow, “Me or Spiderwoman?”</p><p> </p><p>Bora lightly pushes Yoohyeon’s shoulder for the teasing lilt in her voice, “You know what I mean! Now, take off your clothes!”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon looks around, as if scandalized, “Here?! Now?!”</p><p> </p><p>Bora just laughs, pushes Yoohyeon in the direction of the bathroom, “No, you goof!”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing even when Bora closes the bathroom door on her, Yoohyeon tugs off her hoodie and jeans and shoes, revealing her Spider suit. Leaving the bathroom sans mask, Yoohyeon nearly jumps when she realizes Bora is not alone in the breakroom and talking with a fellow colleague.</p><p> </p><p>When he smiles, Yoohyeon recognizes the grin instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Making her way to them, Siwoo’s attention turns towards her, his low voice bellowing a playful remark, “Doctor Kim, you didn’t tell me your girlfriend was the Amazing Spiderwoman!”</p><p> </p><p>Bora giggles nervously, her eyes slightly wide. Stepping in, Yoohyeon quickly makes up a lie, “Oh no! I’m just...really into cosplay and Spiderwoman. And Bora knows that so she asked if I could hang out with Naeun since she loves Spiderwoman too.”</p><p> </p><p>(Yeah, this is way too close for comfort).</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo laughs, his gregarious nature calming the burst of adrenaline and nerves that had shot through Bora and Yoohyeon’s body. “I’m fond of Spiderwoman too. I’ve noticed her latest suit has gold linings, inspired and built by Lee Yubin herself. Nanotechnology is fascinating!”</p><p> </p><p>His attention to detail beckons the slightest itch at the back of her skull—Yoohyeon nearly misses it. Choosing to ignore her instincts, Yoohyeon plays it off, “Heh, nanotechnology isn’t really in my financial capabilities so it’s...good ol’ spandex for me!”</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo carefully takes in the details of Yoohyeon’s suit, “Wow, this must be an exact replica because I’ve never seen a suit so well-done before!”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon just laughs and shrugs, hopes her voice doesn’t show how nervous she is, “I’m obsessed, what can I say?”</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo winks playfully and that tiny itch comes back, “So am I. Well, I better be on my way before I make anyone wait! Nice seeing you again, Yoohyeon!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Siwoo leaves, Yoohyeon just looks at Bora with shocked disbelief in her eyes. Bora sighs, looks like she can finally breathe for the first time since Yoohyeon came out of the bathroom, “I’m sorry! I didn’t know he’d come by!”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching for Bora’s hand and tugging her close, Yoohyeon just presses a soft kiss on her forehead, “It’s fine, baby. It doesn’t seem like he was suspicious or anything. Just...really attentive to detail.” Wrapping Bora’s arm around her waist and wrapping hers around Bora’s shoulders, the doctor melts into her embrace, “Now, give me a kiss before I put on this mask!”</p><p> </p><p>Bora breezily laughs, presses a quick but sweet kiss on Yoohyeon’s lips before patting her butt. “Put your mask on, Spidey. There’s children to hang out with!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s odd to be walking down the walls of Bora’s work next to her as Spiderwoman. The nurse residents look at Yoohyeon, some in awe, some in confusion. It’s like some odd, ironic juxtaposition.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon is Spiderwoman, dressed as Spiderwoman, for kids to believe that she is Spiderwoman. But, for people who know better, she is Yoohyeon, Bora’s girlfriend, who is pretending to be Spiderwoman, for the good of entertaining kids.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking about it makes Yoohyeon’s head hurt so she chooses to just go with the flow, to let her social skills take over if anyone asks questions. Thankfully, it’s smooth sailing for her as they approach Naeun’s room. Knocking on her door, Bora raises her voice so that the girl can hear her, “Naeun, I have a surprise for you. May we come in?”</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for Naeun’s vocal confirmation, Yoohyeon has to duck behind Bora so that Naeun doesn’t see her through the window of the door. When she lets them in, the girl’s mouth falls open in pure shock. When Naeun clambers up to kneel, Yoohyeon finally notices the prosthetic leg under her.</p><p> </p><p>“Spiderwoman!”</p><p> </p><p>Naeun’s little arms open for a hug and Yoohyeon feels like it’d be a crime if she doesn’t give her one so Naeun melts into her arms and Yoohyeon can feel the rapid beating of her heart—Yoohyeon thinks she should visit the hospital more if kids are this happy to see her. </p><p> </p><p>It’s impossible to not smile at the light that shines from Naeun, like the sun rests in her heart because it liked to be there.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Naeun! Doctor Kim has told me so much about you!”</p><p> </p><p>The girl glances towards Bora, unbridled excitement playing in her eyes, “Bboya mentioned me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Fondly patting her head, Yoohyeon pulls up a chair to sit in so that Naeun doesn’t have to crane her neck and look up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, she did! She told me you’re my number one fan!”</p><p> </p><p>Naeun nods eagerly, her smile beaming, “I am! I am! You saved my papa from the evil big thumb!”</p><p> </p><p>Bora snorts behind her hand, hides her smile behind it. (Yoohyeon bellows a laugh instead. Now that Yoohyeon thinks about it, Kingpin does look like an evil big thumb).</p><p> </p><p>Letting Naeun run her fingers along her arms, following the design of her suit with wonder in her eyes, Yoohyeon feels her heart grow because of the warmth that she regards her with.</p><p> </p><p>(This makes everything worthwhile—being that symbol of hope for kids like Naeun).</p><p> </p><p>“My papa’s away playing soccer! I watch him on TV whenever he plays!”</p><p> </p><p>Remembering that Bora told her about Naeun’s father being away to participate in the Olympics, Yoohyeon teases her by sticking her much larger hand to hers when Naeun puts their hands together. Naeun’s eyes widen in bewilderment when she cannot shake her hand away, giggles cheerfully when Yoohyeon unsticks their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Your papa must be good at soccer, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Naeun shakes her head again, her admiration for her father shining in her eyes, “He said he’d teach me how to play someday!” She pauses, her smile quickly dropping and her eyebrows furrowing together. Frowning deeply, like gravity pulls on her lips, her lips quiver while her eyes fill up with tears, “I miss him, Spidey. I miss waking him up and playing with him.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a terrible sadness in Naeun’s voice and it makes Yoohyeon’s heart ache with sorrow. She feels like she’s thirteen again mourning the death of her parents. And it’s like Bora notices because she places a comforting hand on the small of Yoohyeon’s back.</p><p> </p><p>(Spiderwoman or not, adult or not, Yoohyeon’s fondness for her parents and the grief she has for them has never really left her).</p><p> </p><p>When Naeun cries, Yoohyeon just pulls the girl into a comforting hug, her voice soft. “It’s okay to cry, Naeun. Cry as much you need.” Holding her until her sobs lighten, Yoohyeon’s voice shakes in her throat when she speaks, feels the tears building up in her eyes, “Your papa will come back, and you can go back to playing with him as much as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Naeun looks up with her innocent eyes, her lips in a deep pout, “You promise?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon doesn’t like making promises she doesn’t know she can keep but finds it impossible not to when Naeun is looking at her like she’s the glue keeping her together. Holding out her pinky and linking it with the girl’s, Yoohyeon hopes to the universe that it will keep this promise with her, “I promise, Naeun.”</p><p> </p><p>After visiting Naeun, Bora wordlessly leads Yoohyeon to a more private area. Taking off Yoohyeon’s mask, the sad eyes looking back at her make Bora’s heart hurt, feels how its grief kicks her in the gut. What could she say that wasn’t already said? For so many nights, Minji and Bora have had to comfort Yoohyeon through her nightmares of when her parents got cruelly murdered in front of her, have had to held her trembling body as she sobbed, have had to keep Yoohyeon safe in the company of all her fears and traumas.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon thinks that the only people she holds as dear to her heart as much as her parents are the women she has given her heart to, thinks that if she were to ever lose them, she’d aimlessly wander the universe until she can find some way to bring them back—unless the universe decides it’s time for her tired heart to rest.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking away the thought, Yoohyeon just burrows her face into Bora’s neck, holds her tight and clutches onto her like she is her anchor. </p><p> </p><p>No, Yoohyeon will do everything she can to make sure that they all grow old together, even when they’re senile and need dentures. Minji and Bora are it for her—there couldn’t be anyone else for her.</p><p> </p><p>(As if Minji notices Yoohyeon’s foul mood when she comes home to her girlfriend, Minji cooks Yoohyeon’s favorite food, throws on her favorite movie, and pulls Yoohyeon into her arms and silently comforts her through it. And when Yoohyeon thanks her for it, Minji just kisses her softly, her worried eyes looking at Yoohyeon like she’s so deserving of happiness.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only when Bora comes home from work and joins in on their cuddlefest does Yoohyeon feel lighter, happier).</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> Getting mugged sucks.</p><p> </p><p>Or being the target of an attempted mugging. It helps that Yoohyeon is a trained fighter, her assailants knocked out in the alley they cornered her in.</p><p> </p><p>But that does not mean she gets away without a scratch. Trudging into their apartment, the bright smile Minji has on her face drops in shock when she looks at her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Yooh, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Bora peeks out from the kitchen, her hair up in a bun while she cooks. Mirroring Minji’s shock, Bora hastily searches for the aid kit in their cabinet after she turns off the stove.</p><p> </p><p>Washing her hands and bringing Yoohyeon to the sink so that she can clean the cuts on her cheek and forehead, Bora sits Yoohyeon down on the kitchen table chair when she’s done and unceremoniously straddles her lap with Neosporin and a Q-Tip in her hand. </p><p> </p><p>With her voice dripping in worry and sympathy, Bora’s eyebrows furrow in concentration, “Yoohyeonnie…”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon smirks that stupid cocky smirk she makes when she’s hiding her pain, quirks her eyebrows confidently, “Heh, you should see the other guys.”</p><p> </p><p>If Bora weren’t disinfecting the cut on her cheek, she would’ve shoved Yoohyeon for her nonchalance. </p><p> </p><p>After rifling through their freezer, Minji comes back with a frozen pack of rice cakes. Wrapping it in a paper towel and pulling a chair to sit down beside her girlfriend, she clicks her tongue sympathetically when she holds it against the bruise forming on her eye. “Baby, I’m sorry.” Even if Yoohyeon can only see her from the corner of her eye, she sees the pout on her lips, hears it in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching out and placing her hands on her girlfriends’ lap, Yoohyeon feels the tension in her body melt away under their care. “It’s fine. They weren’t able to take anything. Just land a few punches. My Spidey Sense is a little rusty.” </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Bora is done disinfecting the cut on her forehead, she sweetly kisses the tip of Yoohyeon’s nose, “Need aspirin?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon just smiles cheesily, wraps her arms around her girls, and pulls them in for a hug, “I’ve got everything I need right here!”</p><p> </p><p>Bora really would playfully smack her shoulder but Yoohyeon’s eyes look like they’re having trouble focusing, the swelling of her eye making it hard for her to see out of it. Raising an eyebrow at Yoohyeon, Yoohyeon sheepishly grins under her stare, scratches the back of her neck shyly, “I need an aspirin.”</p><p> </p><p>Bora rolls her eyes, gets off of Yoohyeon’s lap, and looks for the medicine in their cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Yoohyeon is pointing at her injuries with a pout on her lips and whining, “Kiss it better, please!”</p><p> </p><p>(Minji just laughs and shakes her head, kisses Yoohyeon because she’s so goddamn cute).</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon was planning on making dinner for her girlfriends today so she got off of work early—her civilian engineering job—to get a head start on cooking before Minji and Bora get home. </p><p> </p><p>She really thought she’d be able to peacefully panic about cooking kimchi-jjigae and enjoy her meal with her girlfriends, cuddle with them after eating and cleaning, perhaps make out a bit after getting ready for bed, and fall asleep like a baby in their arms.</p><p> </p><p>And if Yoohyeon wasn’t worried out of her fucking mind, she’d laugh at how wrong she was because after she puts away the groceries, a note tacked onto her fridge catches her attention—it definitely wasn’t there before.</p><p> </p><p>By the picture of the three with their cheeks smooshed together with elated grins on their lips, Yoohyeon feels her heart drop at the note left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you want Minji and Bora back, come to these coordinates before midnight. Any time later, say goodbye to them.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li><em>JS</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>When Yoohyeon’s phone rings, she frantically swipes to answer the call, her fingertips trembling. </p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon has had nightmares like this—cruel ones that fool her into believing that she failed to keep the two people that mean the world to her safe, that she failed to protect them when she swore with her heart that she would. And, God, more than anything, she just wants to wake up. To curl into Minji’s arms, to feel Bora’s arms around her waist, to feel their skin on hers, their lips on her body, hear their voices, smell them, to grasp onto them because they keep Yoohyeon from spiraling into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon knows this isn’t a nightmare when Minji shows up on her phone, slumped over in her chair, unconscious. Next to her, Bora is in the same state. The fear that strikes through Yoohyeon’s heart is unlike anything her nightmares could make her feel.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like the terror pierces through her torso, digs its dull point into her heart until it rips a brutal hole through it. It feels like her lungs shrivel in her body, like she can’t breathe, her heartbeat pounding in echoes throughout her body that shakes her stability. Yoohyeon’s fingers tingle, her body unable to cope with the sight in front of her. If she could speak, if she could fucking exhale, she’d be screaming her throat raw, pleading that Minji and Bora would wake up, move, do anything to show her that they’re alive.</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon doesn’t notice, too consumed by her panic, that her breathing is rapid and heavy as she hyperventilates, her head feeling too heavy for her neck).</p><p> </p><p>Like the voice is muffled through layers of clothes, Yoohyeon barely registers the demand, “Kim Yoohyeon, we want Spiderwoman. Come to us peacefully and they won’t die.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon can’t recognize the voice, too disoriented to get her wits together, too terrified to even realize that she’s crying, her breaths shallow and haggard.</p><p> </p><p>The Facetime call ends abruptly.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon still struggles to feel anything, her body numb with horror.</p><p> </p><p>All Yoohyeon can think is, “This can’t happen again. Not again. Not again. Not again,” in an endless circle that repeats until she sobs a sound so guttural and heavy, her stomach twisting in knots. With almost manic distress, Yoohyeon stumbles her way to their room.</p><p> </p><p>(God, everything in there reminds her of Minji and Bora—Minji’s perfume bottles, the little elephant nightlight on the corner of Bora’s bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>No, she <em>cannot</em> lose them. </p><p> </p><p>She <em>will no</em>t lose them). </p><p> </p><p>Sitting down on their bed and closing her eyes, Yoohyeon holds one of the pillows to her chest while she forces herself to take deeper breaths. It feels like hours but in minutes, Yoohyeon has the sense to know it’s Minji’s, the smell of sweet vanilla comforting her. Until she is able to breathe and feel the air fill her chest and belly and slowly exhale at a slow four count, Yoohyeon tries to remind herself of what is real: that their bed sheets are white, that Bora bought their new window curtains two days ago, that Minji likes to put their contact solution under the sink by the extra toilet paper that is covered in blue and white wrap.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, panic attacks take a lot out of her. And normally, she’ll cuddle into her girlfriends until she feels better, but adrenaline soars in her body and it puts her on autopilot. Reaching up on her tiptoes to retrieve her Spider suit at the top shelf of their closet, the red, blue, and gold-lined suit gives Yoohyeon some kind of reprieve—reminds her that she can take down a whole army if she needs to if it means getting Minji and Bora home safe. </p><p> </p><p>The suit still fits her well, the technology responding to her as if it hasn’t even been a day since she wore it.</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon really wishes the circumstances weren’t like this, wishes that she could choose when to don her superhero attire again and not be forced to wear it to save the loves of her life).</p><p> </p><p>When Yoohyeon gets her hands on their captors, she isn’t sure if she’ll be able to control herself the way she normally does. She’s not fond of killing the villains she meets; she’s fine with letting them rot in prison. But, for this, she thinks she might make an exception.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the grocery bags before she leaves, Yoohyeon sighs.</p><p> </p><p>The kimchi-jjigae will have to wait.</p><p> </p><p>But she will make kimchi-jjigae for her girlfriends to eat because she <em>will</em> save them. They <em>will </em>come home and Yoohyeon <em>will</em> hold them close to her even if they whine about it.</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon has a feeling they wouldn’t whine about it, will let Yoohyeon snuggle into them and spoil them with love and affection).</p><p> </p><p>Quickly making her way to coordinates the letter set out for her, Yoohyeon recognizes the building. She used to investigate it when Hwang Jihoon was her first priority. Perched on top of the building diagonal to it, Yoohyeon asks a question, “Pie, does Hwang Jihoon still own this building?” </p><p> </p><p>The voice that speaks to her sounds like a friend, “According to the city’s records, he does.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon sighs exasperatedly, “That man has been a fucking nuisance for the past few years for me and now he’s holding my girlfriends ransom. I don’t even know why he’s coming for us.”</p><p> </p><p>As Yoohyeon scans the area, she can make out a few of Jihoon’s lackeys patrolling the front of the warehouse. “Pie, can you give me an X-Ray of that building? I wanna know what I’m dealing with.”</p><p> </p><p>With the tech Yubin installed, the X-Ray shows that a few handfuls of men are littered throughout the floors of the warehouse, most with weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“Which web shooters would you like, Yoohyeon?”</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing the firearms in the guards’ hands, Yoohyeon knows she can make quick work out of the two guards, “The regular one will be fine, Pie. Let’s get rid of their guns and hang them somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Pie responds, “Okay, Yoohyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>(It’s nice having Pie with her; it makes her feel a little less nervous, like she has a sidekick on her missions).</p><p> </p><p>While Yoohyeon jumps off the building and uses a webstrike to pull her to the first guard, she shoots out a web with her other hand that disarms the other guard. Quickly knocking them out, webbing them up, and hanging them from the protruding roof’s ledge, Yoohyeon looks up at how they dangle helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Pie, do you ever wonder if vampires sleep like bats?”</p><p> </p><p>Pie responds matter-of-factly, “Vampires do not exist.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon huffs, uses the X-Ray scan to scope out the first floor. Three of them are congregated together with another three scattered throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>“But if they did, what do you think? I think the caskets are outdated.”</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Pie to respond, “Myth shows that vampires don’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon groans. Pie wasn’t giving this one to her. “Okay, but if they <em>did</em>, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s nice that Pie entertains all of Yoohyeon’s silly questions—it’s one of the reasons why Yoohyeon has become so fond of the voice, “Can’t vampires sleep normally?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon shrugs, “Sure, but that’s boring. Pie, switch to web grenade, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Without waiting for confirmation, Yoohyeon opens the door stealthily, hopes to end this all as quickly and quietly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Finding the three guards scattered about, she hides in the shadows as she crawls along the ceiling. Quietly taking them out one by one, the larger group closer to the stairs is ignorantly unaware of her.</p><p> </p><p>From where she is on the ceiling, she shoots out a series of webs that wrap the group together. (She makes sure to cover up their mouths so that they can’t alarm the others). Dismounting from the ceiling, Yoohyeon shoots a web towards the ceiling and attaches it to the group, slinging them up to hang.</p><p> </p><p>“Two more floors, Pie. Do you think we can get to Minji and Bora without alerting the others?”</p><p> </p><p>Pie responds, “Unlikely, Yoohyeon. There are thirteen men on the next floor, all posted in different places. There are two right by the door. Would you like to summon Spider Bro?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon considers it for a second, “Not yet. But I’d like Spider Bro to scope out the last floor before we go there.”</p><p> </p><p>Zipping to the bar at the second floor, the door to it is wide open, the guard in front it immediately noticing her.</p><p> </p><p>So much for stealth.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly slinging a web at his gun and pulling it away from him and using it to knock him out, she zips to the large pipe by the ceiling. Acrobatically flipping on it, her Spidey Sense tingles before gunshots ring out. Dodging them and jumping from the pipe, Yoohyeon uses the momentum to webstrike a guard, slinging herself at him. Ramming her shoulder into his stomach, Yoohyeon hears how his ribs crack, and webs him up against the wall. Quickly slinging back up to the pipe, she shoots a web out at one of the guards she disarmed. Yanking him up and jumping from the pipe, it takes two well-placed punches to knock him out.</p><p> </p><p>By the ninth man, Yoohyeon breaks a sweat. Thinks to herself, “Man, I really should have used Spider Bro.”</p><p> </p><p>The little drone would have helped her finish up by now.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Yoohyeon webs up the last man in a matter of seconds. </p><p> </p><p>When silence lingers, Yoohyeon takes a moment to catch her breath. Walking up the stairs this time because she doesn’t want another repeat of that fiasco, Yoohyeon takes quiet steps.</p><p> </p><p>In her cautiousness, Yoohyeon can feel the thumping of her heartbeat, its quickened pace reminding her of the gravity of this mission. Pie’s voice would startle her if she wasn’t so used to hearing her, “Yoohyeon, I am able to piece in audio from the fourth floor. Would you like to listen?”</p><p> </p><p>Even if Yoohyeon nods, Pie pieces in the audio, “Activating enhanced reconnaissance mode.”</p><p> </p><p>From the audio she can make out, her blood runs cold at the familiarly low voice, “She will come. Stop worrying. If my hunch is right, Spiderwoman will come.”</p><p> </p><p>She’d know that voice anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Fucking Park Siwoo.</p><p> </p><p>She should’ve listened to that itch at the back of her head when she first felt it.</p><p> </p><p>Curling her fist, Yoohyeon saves the urge to pound it into his face for later. When a second voice talks, Yoohyeon realizes that it’s Jihoon’s, “But- but it’s almost midnight and you promised you wouldn’t hurt Minji!”</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo laughs maniacally, “You better hope she shows then, Hwang Jihoon.”</p><p> </p><p>As if her fury impassions her, Yoohyeon clears through the next floor in a shorter amount of time, employing her electric punch to stun a majority of them and quickly flinging cinder blocks and metal beams at the men to knock them out.</p><p> </p><p>Making her way up, Yoohyeon snickers to herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Duality of man. What a fucking joke. They’re all the same.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stopping at the wall before reaching the top of the floor, Pie summons Spider Bro. Controlling her drone, Yoohyeon makes sure that her gadget won’t be seen as it crawls through the room. From its perspective, she can see Minji and Bora sitting on their chairs, still knocked out.</p><p> </p><p>(That couldn’t be good, for them to still be unconscious. Yoohyeon has to resist the urge to just burst in and wreak havoc. She knows better, knows that being strategic about this will be the most efficient way for her to get her girlfriends back).</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon is jittery. He paces around the room nervously, glancing at the watch on his wrist often. Siwoo, on the other hand, is the definition of calm while he stands with confident valor looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>For so long, he has wanted Spiderwoman: to toy with, to expose, to kill when she loses her spirit. The city’s menace in his hands, he can’t help but to chuckle happily at the thought. Spiderwoman is responsible for stopping many of his drug trades, interrupting medicine drops that were meant for him to profit off of.</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo leaves his position and walks towards Bora, harshly picks up her chin, roughly drops it without care, her head dangling forward listlessly. At the sight of her girlfriend, of Bora, who is so strong and steadfast, so beautifully stubborn about being taken seriously, looking so small, broken, and weak, the quiet whimper that bubbles from Yoohyeon’s throat is impossible for her to stop.  </p><p> </p><p>(For a moment, fear sears through Yoohyeon’s chest again, the knot in Yoohyeon’s stomach twisting again. It’s a familiar burn that Yoohyeon knows how to listen to. Taking a moment to close her eyes and breathe deeply, the anxiety simmers away).</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, her whimper is muted by Siwoo’s voice, “People are just so fucking desperate for medicine that they’d do anything, pay anything, to cure what ails them. If it weren’t for that nosy, self-righteous bitch, I’d be <em>rich</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Doing proper reconnaissance now, Spider Bro roams about in the shadows of the room. The warehouse isn’t in its best shape, the pillars of it broken with small metal pipes protruding from the floor. There are bags of cement and cinder blocks scattered around, metal beams propped up against the walls.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a playground, really.</p><p> </p><p>Creeping out slowly to make sure the coast is clear, Yoohyeon controls Spider Bro to quickly move under Minji’s chair. It feels like wishful thinking when she prods at the back of Minji’s shoes hoping that it’ll be enough to rouse her.</p><p> </p><p>(It’s not like a conscious Minji can help much with fighting when she’s bound but it’ll certainly help Yoohyeon feel more at ease to know that she is alive at the very least. And maybe, with all the scuffle, Bora will wake too. All Yoohyeon wants is to see them both awake and not slumped over like lifeless bodies—needs to know that her symbols of hope can continue to comfort her when she feels so small, controlled by the will of two fucked up, obsessed men).</p><p> </p><p>(But Yoohyeon knows that Minji and Bora can’t be that for her all the time, knows that she has to reach into herself and trust that she has the ability to do what she needs to do because, at the end of the day, all she has to herself, is her.</p><p> </p><p>Minji and Bora just choose to be there for her, to let her into their hearts the way she let them into hers).</p><p> </p><p>“Yoohyeon, would you like to activate instant kill?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon just shakes her head no, quietly insists, “All mine, Pie.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon <em>could</em> burst through the door and send a rapid fire of webs and follow up with some taser webs to get it all over with, but something in her compels her to do differently—the part of that wants to understand, the spiteful and cynical part of her that wants to play around with Jihoon and Siwoo.</p><p> </p><p>(Mental games, they’re only fun when she’s the one playing them).</p><p> </p><p>Knocking on the door, Yoohyeon peeks into the room with the rest of her body hidden behind the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Delivery for two desperate men?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon whips his head around so quickly he has to massage his neck. His eyes are wide and riddled with fear, finally realizing the consequences of his actions. Walking towards Minji, he drops to his knees and caresses her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon thinks it’s perfectly reasonable for her to want to rip off his arms or to web him up so that he’ll never put his nasty, grubby hands on her again. Still, she forces herself to swallow her impulse. She can’t overreact, can’t lose control, otherwise Siwoo will only become more empowered and maniacal).</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo turns towards her nonchalantly, a mirthful smirk on his lips. (For a smile that could be so kind, so much evil could hide behind it). Adjusting the lapels of his blazer, Siwoo almost glides towards Yoohyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“You came earlier than I expected.”</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo sounds so cool and at ease, so confident and bold. </p><p> </p><p>Coming in her earpiece, Pie notifies the hero, “Yoohyeon, I am detecting TATP vapors. It is highly possible that there are bombs in the room. I am dispatching Spider Bro to look for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally understanding why Siwoo is so relaxed, Yoohyeon mentally groans.</p><p> </p><p>(The fucker has this place rigged! Any man is past insanity and common sense when he’s willing to end his own life in his selfish pursuit).</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve gotten better at time management!”</p><p> </p><p>While Jihoon is busy crying on Minji’s lap, uttering nonsense and officially off the deep end, Spider Bro is able to detect the bombs attached to the backs of Minji and Bora’s chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoohyeon, Spider Bro detected the bombs. I am activating the defusing sequence.”</p><p> </p><p>To give Spider Bro more time, Yoohyeon looks around at the warehouse with disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“You partnered with one of the richest men in New York and he put you in this shoddy mess? I expected more from my girlfriends’ captors.”</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo glares at Yoohyeon, the first crack in his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“And all the men you hired? It was like they weren’t even trying! I think you got scammed, Siwoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo storms towards Yoohyeon and gets in her face, “I was not scammed!”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon just pushes him away, “Woah, personal space, buddy! Also, you should consider a mint. Or mouthwash. Or Sensodyne.”</p><p> </p><p>In the faint light, Yoohyeon can make out the embarrassed pink flush on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“My breath does not smell!”</p><p> </p><p>Looking over at the other man, Yoohyeon screws her face up dramatically, “Hey crybaby, get your face off my girlfriend’s lap and smell his breath. It stinks, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Having enough of her teasing, Siwoo swings a punch at her.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon easily dodges—the punch is sloppy and improper. If he actually made contact, Yoohyeon’s positive he would have broken a few fingers and hurt his wrist with his form.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to talk about this like adults?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon tries not to sigh in relief when Pie updates her, “Spider Bro has successfully defused both bombs, Yoohyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo nearly growls like a feral dog, “We’ll talk when I kill your girlfriends!”</p><p> </p><p>Just to irritate him further, Yoohyeon leans on a pillar and crosses her arms nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to see you try, Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo seems to flinch at the title.</p><p> </p><p>(It’s ironic to Yoohyeon that a man whose job to save is so willing to kill).</p><p> </p><p>When Siwoo pulls out a small controller and presses on the button, Yoohyeon whistles impatiently when nothing happens.</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon feels herself breathe a little easier knowing that Spider Bro did not let her down. She’d really have to thank Yubin for creating the gadget for her).</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo frantically pushes the button again and looks so close to losing it as Minji and Bora remain alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, is something supposed to happen? Did you plant duds?”</p><p> </p><p>In a panic, the doctor strides towards Minji and Bora and curses at the sight of the little red light failing to blink.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head rapidly, he pulls his hair in distress, “No! They were working! They were blinking thirty minutes ago! I’m positive!”</p><p> </p><p>It’s not like Yoohyeon endorses gaslighting, but she can’t help inserting seeds of doubt in his mind when he is already showing instability.</p><p> </p><p>“Siwoo, bombs are supposed to go off if they work.”</p><p> </p><p>Siwoo whips his head back with a crazed look in his eyes, “They worked! You did something! Tampered with them!”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon just shrugs like she’s innocent, “I’ve been here this whole time. Maybe Jihoon did it. He obviously wants to keep Minji safe and he knew you were willing to risk her life.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning towards Jihoon with fury in his eyes, Siwoo pulls at the collar of the entrepreneur’s shirt and angrily holds him to his face with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I never should have trusted you! Rich scum!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon just wails and blabbers on like a baby, reaching out for Minji. </p><p> </p><p>(The two men are too preoccupied with themselves to notice Spider Bro cutting through the rope on Bora and Minji’s feet and hands).</p><p> </p><p>When Siwoo shakes Jihoon furiously, it’s as if the bigger man’s fuse blows.</p><p> </p><p>Aggressively pushing Siwoo away, Jihoon screams at him, “You lied to me! You would’ve killed Minji! I should kill you!”</p><p> </p><p>Watching the two fall apart is almost as satisfying as her fantasy of punching them and sending various heavy, devastating objects at them to render them unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Looking away for a split second, Yoohyeon almost misses how Minji’s finger twitches, how her breathing pattern has changed. </p><p> </p><p>When pained grunting calls for her attention, Jihoon is punching Siwoo, his big hands landing brutal punch after the other. </p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon wishes she had the foresight to see what happens next so that maybe, she could have done something to de-escalate the fight. Or at least direct it somewhere else because Jihoon shoves Siwoo once more. As he stumbles back, he trips over a stray cement bag and falls back.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a sickening sound—the absolutely guttural, aggravated scream that roars from Siwoo’s throat. From where he lays on the floor, a bloody metal pike stands tall and proud as it protrudes from his thigh. In excruciating pain, he sobs a sound so devastated and harsh that it echoes throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon just wipes his cheek, cleaning the blood off of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I tire of this. Minji is mine!”</p><p> </p><p>As if he was never hysterical, Jihoon glares at Yoohyeon with a stare so scathing and fiery.</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon knows she can’t use her words to get out of this one).</p><p> </p><p>“Yoohyeon, would you like me to activate instant kill?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon just scans her environment once more and shakes her head, “No. Let me take care of him myself. I’ve been looking forward to this.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking confidently to the sounds of Siwoo crying, Jihoon approaches Yoohyeon and shrugs off his blazer.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been nothing but a pain in my ass, Spiderwoman. And if you happen to be...the inferior dog the woman of my dreams is laying with, I’m going to have fun with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon scowls at the insult, “How dare you call dogs inferior?!”</p><p> </p><p>When Jihoon throws a punch at her, Yoohyeon slides through his legs and swiftly kicks his back, knocking him off his balance, “I’ll have you know! I’ve walked dogs with better manners than you!”</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon just snarls at her and attempts to punch her again, “You fucking bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon just shrugs, retorts, “Tsk tsk tsk, you suck yourself off with that mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>If Jihoon could, he’d turn bright red with anger (and embarrassment) at the taunt. Instead, he just yells and charges. Because of his big stature, he runs slower and with the time it takes for him to reach Yoohyeon, she is able to shoot a web at the cinderblock not too far from her and throw it into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling back from the impact, it seems that it only angers him more. Reaching over at the desk, Yoohyeon makes out the glimmer of a gun in the moonlight. Dodging when he shoots, Yoohyeon makes sure to avoid moving in Minji and Bora’s direction—knows that Jihoon doesn’t have the control and ability to refrain from shooting as long as he hits her.</p><p> </p><p>Too busy worrying about keeping her girlfriends safe, a bullet grazes the side of her ribs, the heat of it searing through the material of her suit and burning her. Unable to recover from the shock of pain in time, Jihoon is able to lodge another shot at her abdomen and thigh. </p><p> </p><p>(And, holy shit, it really fucking burns. Getting shot does not get easier to deal with, the heat still ripping hot and agonizing).</p><p> </p><p>Before Jihoon can reload and shoot again, he sputters in shock when he is hit with webs. Below him, Spider Bro slings shot after shot at him, webbing up his gun and rendering it useless. Taking advantage of the distraction, Yoohyeon grunts as she slings a heavy metal beam at him with one hand, the other putting pressure over the wound.</p><p> </p><p>(She can’t afford to bleed out, not when she’s so close to getting her girlfriends safely home).</p><p> </p><p>Without Yoohyeon noticing, Minji is slowly rousing awake, her head no longer drooping weakly. The sounds of the fight only help her come to, her orientation still blurry and her head absolutely <em>pounding</em>. </p><p> </p><p>(Siwoo also has passed out from the sheer excruciating pain he is in, the shock taking over his body).</p><p> </p><p>As Jihoon struggles to stand up from the pain, Yoohyeon shoots webstrikes at him, effectively webbing him up. Slinging another cinder block over, Yoohyeon makes sure she doesn’t miss when she aims for his head. Crumpling to the floor, the listlessness of his body lightens the tension in her body. Smashing open the window with several cinder blocks, Yoohyeon crawls up the surface of the roof, shoots a web at Jihoon’s unconscious body, and hangs him from the precipice of the building.</p><p> </p><p>Staggering over to her girlfriends, Spider Bro sits on Bora’s lap, poking at her with one of its legs to help wake her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally getting a bearing on her surroundings, Minji flinches with panic flooding in her eyes. Falling to her knees, both from the gunshot and her exhaustion, Yoohyeon tears off her mask and looks up at Minji to be the sight that brings her back to reality and comforts her through her shock.</p><p> </p><p>The fear that bleeds in Minji’s eyes strikes through her heart, the hoarse sound of her voice breaking it, “Yooh…” Minji’s hands tremble when they fix her hair and cup her cheeks, the desperation to feel her in how Minji holds her with such reverence. </p><p> </p><p>Putting her hand over hers, Yoohyeon nuzzles into the contact, “I’m here, baby. You’re safe. Bora’s safe. She just needs to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Running her eyes over Yoohyeon the way she does every time Yoohyeon comes home from a nightly patrol or mission, Minji’s gaze is anguished when she notices the hand pressed to her ribs. Her voice breaks under the weight of what she feels, the events of the day crushing her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Kissing her palm before slowly rising to her feet, Yoohyeon relishes in the urgent kiss that Minji presses against her lips, like she needs to do it to confirm that Yoohyeon is real, that she is alive and there to take her home. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be okay, Ji, but I can’t carry both of you. Can you walk?”</p><p> </p><p>Minji shakily nods her head, takes the hand Yoohyeon has out for her, and takes a few steps with her support until she feels confident in her strength. </p><p> </p><p>Picking Bora up and holding her in her arms, Yoohyeon feels the comfort of holding her so close to her, feels like she can finally breathe again for the first time that night. Before leaving, Minji adjusts Bora’s head so that it can rest on Yoohyeon’s chest instead of hanging back, gently kisses her cheek before she softly kisses Yoohyeon once more.</p><p> </p><p>(Minji learned this years ago: being Yoohyeon’s girlfriend is blissful, like heaven on earth.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s not easy being the girlfriend of a superhero. </p><p> </p><p>This is a cruel reminder of that lesson).</p><p> </p><p>It’s a silent Uber ride home. </p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon has changed into the civilian clothes she stashed in her backpack that she hid in the alley by the warehouse. She tries not to bleed all over the driver’s seats because she wouldn’t like to pay for the heavy cleaning fee).</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon hopes that their Uber driver just thinks they’re wasted out of their fucking minds because she doesn’t know how else to explain a passed-out woman in her arms and another asleep on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>(Obviously, there’s the truth but Yoohyeon would rather not expose that).</p><p> </p><p>(Yoohyeon forgets that it’s New York City.</p><p> </p><p>There are weirder things than three girls looking a little worn out after an eventful night).</p><p> </p><p>By the time that they get home, most of Minji’s shock has worn off. While Minji helps Bora into bed, Yoohyeon lays in their tub and grimaces at her bleeding wounds after showering. </p><p> </p><p>Usually, when Yoohyeon comes home looking more roughed up and bleeding, Bora is the one to clean her wounds and stitch them up, Minji the one to kiss by the injuries like her affection is a band-aid.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon feels how much she needs Bora when she gently rinses the blood away. </p><p> </p><p>(It’s not like she can’t fix herself up, but it always feels nicer when it’s Bora. She feels less alone in some way).</p><p> </p><p>Numbing her wounds and reaching for the tweezers she sanitized, Yoohyeon bites on the rag she has around her neck. It doesn’t do much to muffle her screams when she digs into her injuries to fish out the bullets but it’s best that she doesn’t bite off her tongue from the mind-numbing pain that she is in. Just as devastating when she disinfects it, Yoohyeon feels like she might pass out from everything, her body fatigued and her mind weak.</p><p> </p><p>When Minji comes in to check on her, she coos with sympathy, helps Yoohyeon out of the tub, rubs her dry while avoiding her wounds, and blow dries her hair before the cold air gets her sick. Laying Yoohyeon in the middle of the bed, Minji already has the medical kit out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m no Bora but let me dress you up, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon’s smile is tired but grateful, her eyes soft and loving when they look at Minji. Beckoning her to come close with her finger, Yoohyeon pulls her into a kiss that makes everything fall away—like she is not in agonizing pain from her wounds, like she did not have one of the roughest days in her life.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you to be Bora, Minji. You’re more than enough for me, perfect the way that you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Minji’s smile is small but it is warm, so warm that Yoohyeon feels its comfort in her heart.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Yoohyeonnie.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon doesn’t need to say, “I love you,” back for Minji to know what she feels.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon says it back anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Bora comes to shortly after Minji helps Yoohyeon into her sleep clothes. </p><p> </p><p>As she sobs, Minji is there to hold her in her arms and kiss her tears away, Yoohyeon rubbing comforting circles on her back in a slow four count rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon has trouble sleeping that night even if her body pleads for sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, all three of them do. But Bora and Minji snuggle up to her and hold Yoohyeon tight, hold each other like they’re each other’s tether to the world, locking up the down spiral for another day, another conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Yoohyeon wakes up early the next morning despite not getting enough sleep. Carefully getting out of bed and writing a note for Minji and Bora each and leaving it on their table just in case they wake up in a fright looking for her, Yoohyeon sleepily pads out to the kitchen and pulls out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Opening up her web browser, the bright neon of Maangchi’s site makes her squint her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling out the ingredients, Yoohyeon starts making kimchi-jjigae—kimchi-jjigae for her girlfriends to eat with her so that they can fall back into bed and cuddle when they’re done, make out some, and spend another day treasuring their precious existences to each other.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, do you think vampires sleep upside down like bats? Pie gave me her answer, but it was boring.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bora nuzzles into Minji’s neck, softly kisses her pulse because it gives her peace, “I like the casket idea more.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Minji leans away, gently holds Bora’s chin in her hand, kisses her with all the softness in the world before nudging her forehead against hers fondly and affectionately. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’d like it if they turned into bats and slept upside down.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yoohyeon shrugs at their answers, happy with their responses, and leans over to press sweet kisses on Minji and Bora’s lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just before she nods off to sleep, Yoohyeon hears the cute, airy sighs that leave Minji’s lip as she sleeps, feels the faint pounding of Bora’s heart against her back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’d do anything to keep this piece of heaven safe, keep Minji and Bora safe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Even if that means coming out of retirement and wearing her Spidey suit and mask once again.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comment section or on my sns accounts!</p><p>im on twitter and cc @kminjyus</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>